Catching fires truth
by The axe dude
Summary: Everyone knows what happened with katniss. But whatever happend to the careers or the tributes. This will sum it all up. Relax enjoy and stay tuned xD K good?
1. Prolouge

Just imagine what i see. Right before all this chaos before any quell any arena. What did you see asks ceaser. Cinna beaten to a pulp. My sister begging for a good bye hug. None of this was supposed to happen. I was supposed to die and peeta was supposed to live. Johanna and finnick and beetee had no clue i was planning against them. I dont know where johanna went after ripping out my tracker. But she is alive and brutus is dead so she probably fought. I just dont know =======================================================


	2. Commence the quell

5 days earlier

CINNA NO. I scream they are beating him. Tears surge up my eyes. And i am rising into the arena. Breathing hard. Someone is going to die. Ladies and gents the 75 annual hunger games starts now 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1 *gun shots*. I dive right into the water below me and swim my hardest. I get onto a path way. And run i see brutus to my left and gloss on my right. Gloss trips like a fool. I get to the bow first and shoot at brutus he dodges it. I hit the newly risen gloss in the leg. And then i bump into finnick. Good thing we are allies he says. This guy is so annoying. Duck he yells. I duck and he hits the boy from 5 in the chest. Dont trust one or two he yells ill find peeta. I randomly shoot at anyone trying to come to the corn mostly enobaria who dodges all my arrows. Katniss mags found him cmon. I start to run to maggs. And my goal to keep peeta alive.-


	3. Commence the quell 2

I couldnt care less about death or the capitol. All i know is that i need to keep nuts and bolts alive so katniss will team with me. Ughh i hate getting my hair wet. I rise to the water filled arena. I look to my right and left to see some random tributes i dont know. 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1 i dive into the water and rush to the cornucopia i see katniss and finnick but i am not the best swimmer. It takes me a minute to get to the path. I run to the cornucopia. I see katniss and finnick vanish and the careers start to come up. Crap i see beetee and wiress messing with some coil. I then see the man from 10 stab beetees back NO i scream. And run faster i finally see an axe grab it at throw it at the man. I rush over to beetee and nuts and urge them to run. Blight i scream. Johanna he screams back he is loaded with his weps and i get more axes. Just as i reach for a tomahawk the girl from district 10 grabs it and slaps me with the back of it. I let go and scratch her face with a knife. I reach for the axe in the district 10 boys back The careers start to come to us. I throw the bloody axe at them. And blight throws some knives. We run off the cornucopia into the jungle.-


	4. The bloody bath

Enobarias pov|

..2.1 BANG, the freaking water could be filled with killing sea mutts. I glance around the water to make sure it is safe before I jump in. Once it is safe i take a dive into the water. I swim my hardest to the pathway on my right. I don't glance back at any tribute that could be near me. I run straight to the tropical cornucopia. When I get about 10 feet from the mouth i see katniss the girl from 12 turn and shoot an arrow at me. I instantly jump back into the water. Gosh this girl won't give up. It is probably why i hate her so much. Her determination is sickening. I get back onto the path and see her run towards finnick who is on a different path. I look to my left and see gloss with a arrow sticking out of his right leg. Idiot is all i can manage to think. I forget him and run to the mouth. I see a knife vest filled with dozens of knives. I pull it over the hot wet suit. I take out two knives and turn. More tributes start to come. Brutus and cashmere come running at us. Brutus almost trips over the dead district 5 males body. Gloss has taken out the arrow and grabed a pair of daggers. Cashmere finds a similar knife vest. We gather by the side of the cornucopia. Alright show them a good blood bath guys brutus says. Hah i killed most of the tributes in my games exclaimed cashmere. Gloss nods and heads off. I look back to the path right behind me and see katniss look at me. Then her peeta finnick and mags run into the jungle. Look i say ss i see johanna blight and beetee fighting the girl from 10 once johanna sees us she and blight run off. An axe and knives come flying at us. DUCK I scream. More people start to come to the cornucopia. Seeder comes in grabs a knife and slashes the district 9 females leg. Cashmere sees it and throws a knife at seeder. It hits her neck killing her slowly. Cecelia the female from 8 goes after a sword. THAT IS MINE i yell and run after her. She grabs the sword. I punch her. She tries to slash me but I deflect it with my knives. I tackle her onto the floor of the cornucopia. The sword falls from her hands and i crawl to grab it. Yes i whisper as i grab it. I will not kill cecelia only cause of her three children at home. My next move mentaly scared me. I rushed and turned to fast. The sword that was in my hands is now in the chest of cecelia. She was barely on her knees about to get up. She falls over dead. No. . . Before i can mourn her the girl from district 10 stabs my shoulder with a knife. I turn and she backs up and readys a tomahawk. She throws it at me. I instantly duck behind a crate. I run out to her and tackle her onto the ground. Grab a knife and slash her stomache multiple times. I keep doing it cause i feel guilty for cecelias death. I grab her hand and do my usual death signs. I bite her hand until it starts to bleed. I look to brutus who has just speared the female from 9. Gloss has killed the male from 6 by slashing his throat. Cashmere has just pinned woof from cecelias district. Cashmere starts stabbing him over and over. I hate this. I start to tear and throw a knife and cashmere it hits her arm she looks at me. I pretend like i did not do it by stabbing the girl from 10 again. Cashmere shreiks as she moves her arm. Just then 8 cannons boom and i know the bath is over.-


End file.
